


Devolution

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Evolution, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: After centuries of prosperity, the world vegan to collapse into darkness. A darkness way worse than the dark ages. A society of humans, now acting as they were. Animals.Without sense of thought nor humanity they lived their lives through chaos and anarchy. Many fending for themselves.However, despite never going back to what things were before, that doesn't mean that order can not be placed.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Prince (Musician)





	Devolution

Earth, once a prosperous planet filed with technology and science was now turned into a devastated world of anarchy.

It all happened due to a nuclear war which lead to many perishing, the survivors losing sense if themselves and becoming animalistic to survive. However not all humanity was gone.

Same sex was accepted, and there were humans who would try to protect the weak from stronger humans who would want to hurt them.

However there were ones who were loners, not carrying about anything but themselves and their own survival. There were known as the hermits. Weaker humans were the prey and the stronger ones were the predators.

A man named Michael was a hermit by nature, living alone in the land, attacking any predator who dared to attack him. He wore only a torn up t shirt he found somewhere. His hair short and ragged, his teeth razor sharp, and a scar on his chest. To be honest he was the more handsome of the hermits.

Not the mention the weirdest, he didn't attack weaker humans, nor did he attack predators without any reasonable explanation. He was quiet and shy, and only children were able to get close without the fear of him attacking.

He was an eccentric human, and was pretty odd even to the abnormal human standards.

So in fear, they all stayed at their place.

One afternoon in an destroyed shopping mall. Michael was searching to find some better clothes, when he hear a loud scream.

It sounded like a female.

Curious he crawled over to where the sound came from and what he saw was a female ebony cornered by a bunch of predators.

There was only one reason for that.

They wanted to mate with her.

It was normal for predators to force there way towards weaker humans for offspring. The more offspring the more chance of survival. It was what it was.

But for some reason he could just stand there and watch.

As the predators reached towards the poor female Michael went in front of her and growled loudly.

AN: they communicate with grunts or growls, but they also speak in English as well.

"Back off!" He roared

"Or what!?"One of them growled

They then looked at the scar and immediately screamed with fright.

" It's him!!"another one shrieked "Run for your lives!"

Like scared pups they ran away. Michael huffed in relief and looked back at the female. She was terrified as hell, almost to the point that she nearly peed on herself.

Michael went closer to her and purred gently on her chest, letting her know that he wasn't a threat.

"Why, why did you save me?" She grunted

"Because I need a mate, and I wasn't going to let those fools get what's mine" he growled seductively "Besides, if it wasn't me then it would be them right?"

She sighed.

"have you way with me, I promise you offspring"

He smirked by her grunts and pounced on top of her, ruthlessly fucking her on the pavement.

"After I'm done with you" he growled "You're going to take me to your dwelling and I'm gonna fuck you until you have offspring, and once your healed you'll bear more"

"yes dear, my offspring are yours"

After 30 years of wandering alone, Michael has found his mate.

The female name was Maya, she lived in a abandoned mansion not far from where she was attacked, and was trying to find some clothes for herself. The mansion was decent, a perfect place to sleep. Better than that hole he was in.

3 years later, they had 2 children together. Normally the males would just leave the females alone to take care of the offspring, however Michael didn't leave. Much to Maya's surprise.

"Why don't you leave, you can leave if you want to"

He looked at the two little ones and shook his head. No matter what she said, he wasn't going to leave her alone.

One day all of the humans in the former city of Washington dc watched in confusion as a male stood in front of the destroyed Lincoln Memorial.

"HUMANS ALIKE!" He said"WE'VE BEEN LIVING IN ANARCHY FOR TOO LONG, HOW HAVE WE LOST WHAT WE USE TO HAVE, HOW HAVE WE LOST OUR TRUE SELVES!?"

"What is this loon talking about?" A woman grunted

"I don't know, something about what happened after the war I think?" her brother shrugged

"Bah!" She laughed "What a bunch of bullshit!"

"what's going on?"Michael asked

The two gasped with fright.

" what is it?"he asked again

"...Some man just...spewing junk" the woman squeaked"Please don't kill me!"

"Come on, lets away from him!" Her boldly her screamed

Together they ran away, terrified of him.

"LISTEN TO ME, WE NEED TO HAVE ORDER!" The man shouted"WE CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS, WE'LL PERISH!"

"yeah yeah whatever loser!" Someone yelled

"We don't need order, look what happened to this place, it's collapsed!" Someone else screamed

"that was because of the corruption of the government you fools, if it wasn't for that then none of this would've ever happened!"the man said

"How about you shut up before I kick your ass!" He growled

The crowed grew angry and was about to attack the poor man until Michael blocked them from him. They jumped back, knowing how dangerous he was.

"you,you hermit" the man gasped"Why are you protecting me?"

He turned back at him and said...

"Because I want to listen to what you have to say" he smiled"So about this order you're talking about, should it be like it was before the war happened? "

"absolutely not, that order lead to genocide and hatred, we will have a new order, a leader who will save all of us from doom"

"You know a lot, how?"

"Not every human has fallen to animalistic savagery, but it seems that you have sense"

"I guess so, I don't really know why?"

"Hmm, then you must be the eccentric hermit I hear about, well then, it's time I announce my plan"

He went in front of the crowd and said with a loud voice.

"I SAY WE HAVE A KING, A KING THAT WE WILL CHOOSE BY A TOURNAMENT OF WITS!"

"Hmmm...I like the sound of that" a person said

"THE WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT WILL BE ABLE TO HAVE POWER OVER ALL HUMAN KIND AND SAVE HUMANITY ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Everyone cheered with glee. Michael just sat there, confused.

"A king, how would that work?"

"I don't know, but hopefully one day we'll be able to get out of this mess"

"Me too" he sighed"I think"

"You'll get it one day, just take care of whatever family you have and we'll be able to make it"

The man licked his cheek and went away. Assuring him the they will meet again. Michael looked back at the crow but they were already gone. Probably scared of what he was going to do.

***********************************************

"A king?" His wife said in confusion "Why would we need that?"

"so we can have order, and no one will perish"

"We'll all die eventually Michael, I don't see the point of this"

"I mean all humans die"

"Oh, I get it now"

"Daddy, I'm hungry" his daughter lily said

"Me too" his other daughter Sam groaned

"Don't worry kids, I got food near the door step, everything will be fine"

"Thank you dad!" They said cheerfully and ran off

"so, about this whole kind thing" Maya said"Who is it going to be?"

"I don't know, but I know one thing, I'm going"

"You're going to the tournament!?" She exclaimed "You're a hermit Michael, they'll be scared of you"

"They should be, especially after all the shit they do to weaker humans, but I feel like I want to help everyone out, so I want to give it a try"

"Oh honey,always so nice" she smiled"Like how you protected me "

"Don't get it confused Maya, I wanted something, and that was you"

"That's the same thing you goof" she giggled

"It is?"

"yes!" She laughed

Michael could help but blush. He loved Maya to the fullest and was happy to be with a family.

**********************************

The next day, Michael was out again. Looking for food and clothes for his family. He managed to find an abandoned store not far from his home, and decided to take a look.

Many humans had decided to live without clothes, but Michael new that having clothes would protect his family from the elements.

He found coats, shirts, dresses, suits and ties, shoes and even hats. He didn't exactly know what drawn him to these clothes, but they looked nice. Better than that shirt he was wearing. 

So he took off the shirt and put on a red buttoned down shirt, black pants and a pair of shoes. He had trouble wearing the shoes but eventually became comfortable for him to move on.

He then collected all of the clothes and took them out of the store, happy that he found something for his wife and children.

Maybe he might use it as a gift for them.

"Hey you?" A man yelled"Why are walking like that?"

Unaware to many, Michael learned to walk on his feet, thanks to give wife. Making it easier to move around the streets.

"Uh, i just find it easier"

"That's odd, why isn't this man running away" he thought "Normally everyone would run away from me, except the younger ones"

"if you're wondering mister, I'm a hermit as well"

"No wonder" he sighed

"So, can you teach me?"

"Sure I guess, but you'll need shoes"

"Oh god I hate those things, but oh well, I'm too old to fight anyway"

**************************************

"whoa!" The old man screamed

"Steady sir, you don't want to fall"

Michael was holding the mad by his arm as they carefully walked through the street. Everyone watch in confusion and slowly began to follow me, copying what they were doing.

Well almost.

"I can feel my legs getting stronger" the man chuckled"Hey, this isn't so bad*

"Okay keep on walking sir, you're so close"

The man kept on walking until he was able to walk on his own. He laughed with joy and spun around the street.

"I did it!" He shouted

"Good job sir, hopefully it will make moving easier "

"Oh hell it will, goodbye good sir!"

He ran away, laughing like fool down the road.

Michael turned around to find others walking over to him, but with extreme caution of course. They were still scared of him.

"Oh, hi" he said softly

"...Can you teach us too?" A woman asked

"Why, you already know how to"

"We do?"

He nodded.

"Well I have to go now, goodbye" he giggled skipping away

Everyone looked at each other and a woman said...

"That man is weird"

*********************************

Meanwhile, the man from the Lincoln Memorial was looking through the former US library, looking through books of all shapes and sizes. 

Ever since this whole incident happened, he did everything in his power to fill his mind with knowledge. 

He even learned English, but it was hard with no one to understand it. So he then looked back at that man he met back at the speech, and how he protected him from the others.

He wss an odd case.

Someone who understands.

But is too limited to know why.

He needed him.

He need him immediately.

"I got to find him, or else we're all doomed"


End file.
